mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flash Sentry (EG)/@comment-27825910-20190704122011/@comment-25563752-20190710202103
Actually, it was revealed that Sunset was never close to her family and her parents were very negelectful of her and only saw her as a way to promote themselves when she became Celestia's student, so there's really no love lost there (this has been revealed in various media, and stated directly from Sunset in the Equestria Girls Holdiay comic; where she even says she was always alone for the holidays). Also, don't forget that they became younger when they went to the human world, while in Equestria Twilight, Sunset, and the Mane Six are in their mid to late twenties (this is likely because time seems to move faster in Equestria based on how much time passes in the MLP series compared to when the EQG movies and specials take place). People move away from home all the time, so even if Sunset wasn't estranged from her family, there's nothing unusual about moving away but still visiting. (Fun fact: Sunset's parents being neglectful of her likely led to her going bad. With Celestia acting as a parental figure to her, Sunset likely was afraid of losing her favor, which contributed to her becoming so ambitious to prove her worth as Celestia's student. She likely thought that proving herself was the only way to gain love and affection, as her parents treated her in such a way, hence her comment of "I didn't know there was another way".) She views the Humane Six as more of a family than her parents, and even stated in Spring Breakdown that she wouldn't trade them for anything in any world (techinically, she said "Same here" after Sci-Twi said this, but it's the same thing). As for her "belonging in Equestria" as you put it, that's not true on various levels. First, she doesn't even think of it as "her world" anymore, as she repeatedly refers to the human world as her world. In fact, if she hadn't needed to go back to Equestria for one reason or another, she probably never would have, since she only ever showed reservation of having to do so, at least until she made up with Celestia. She has also been confirmed by the writers to be the seventh Element of Harmony in the human world (empathy), which has an extra one than Equestria (probably to make up for the lack of magic in it), so she's linked to the human world through that. She's also linked to her friends, as they need to be together to unleash the true extent of their geode powers. She has a destiny there with her friends, and has left her life in Equestria behind. Besides, why would she go back? What does she have there besides her friendship with Twilight and Celestia? She threw away her future as Celestia's student and abandoned her studies (which Twilight took up), and her parents probably disowned her based on the type of people/ponies they've been revealed to be, but even if they didn't, they were horrible parents who neglected and used her. She literally has nothing and no one to go back to in Equestria (again, except for Twilight and Celestia). But in the human world, she has a bright future she's working towards, a house she apparently owns, lots of friends, a new family with the Humane Six, an implied rekindling relationship with Flash (more on that below), her own new brand of magic she's eager to explore, and a destiny to fulfill. And if you're going to say something along the lines of how her human counterpart can take her place among the Equestria Girls, nope, the writers have stated that there is no human Sunset (several characters don't have counterparts actually), as they wanted her to be her own thing. As for her relationship with Flash, it's not only been strongly implied to be rekindling in the series, but also by the writers. In fact, when Katrina Hadley (who is the storyboard artist, director, co-director, and collaborative writer of MLP and EGQ) was asked on Twitter about Sunset and Flash's relationship, she responded with a smirking smiley face. So, yeah, it's very clear that Sunset is staying in the human world, and it's heavily being implied that Sunset and Flash are going to get back together, even if it's not outright showed.